


Sleep Talk

by Celianna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, momokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celianna/pseuds/Celianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoshiro talks in his sleep. He doesn't know this, but Kaidoh does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for swearing. My first ever MomoKai fic. More MomoKai can be found under my name.

It’s uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. It’s the first time Momoshiro stays over at Kaidoh’s place, not that he wants him to, in fact he’d much rather kick his ass out of his room since he was infecting it with his stinky breath, but his mom was so kind to let him ‘sleep over’ and ‘be boys’. He vaguely remembers how Momoshiro basically invited himself in as he found out what Kaidoh was going to have for dinner. No way was that idiot going to pass up on anything food related.  
  
That didn’t quite explain why he let him sleep in a futon on his floor. Momoshiro’s limbs are all sprawled apart like an idiot, his shirt riding up his chest, and his hand on top of his stomach, breathing loudly.  
  
What an idiot.  
  
Kaidoh turns his face away, he can’t sleep with that idiot breathing so loudly and hogging up his private space.  
  
“No ...”  
  
The sudden noise makes Kaidoh turn around again, his eyes growing large to check if Momoshiro is actually awake. “Hey, dumbass, you awake?” he asks in a low voice, leaning over the edge of the bed. When there’s no response, he decides to just turn around again and chalk it up to a hallucination, until he hears it again.  
  
“No ...!”  
  
It’s definitely Momoshiro’s idiotic voice. Kaidoh leans over again, this time glaring at the motionless boy on the ground.  
  
“Oi, are you messing with me ...”  
  
A large and idiotic grin appears on Momoshiro’s lips, then he hugs the pillow close to his body. “Don’t take my rainbow,” he mutters.  
  
Kaidoh then realizes Momoshiro wasn’t messing with him, he was genuinely talking in his sleep, like an idiot. He grabs a second pillow form his bed and flings it at the sleeping moron. He doesn’t move, instead he grins some more, as if it felt good or something, which makes Kaidoh shiver in disgust. He doesn’t want to know what Momoshiro is dreaming about.  
  
“Stop talking in your sleep, dumbass,” he hisses at Momoshiro.  
  
“But I need the rainbow ...” whines Momoshiro in response, as if he was holding a conversation with Kaidoh.  
  
To humour him, for just a little bit, Kaidoh shrugs in the darkness of the room. “Why’d you need a rainbow for, stupid.”  
  
He hears a giggle – yes a _girly giggle_ – emerge from Momoshiro’s side. Kaidoh starts to think that maybe it would be a good idea to have a video camera with him, so he can record the moron talking in his sleep about rainbows. Then he could use it as blackmail or something. For what, he doesn’t really know, but anything to hold over Momoshiro was a good thing in his opinion.  
  
“Because I want to buy a pony,” says Momoshiro with another girly giggle.  
  
What the fuck, is what Kaidoh really wants to say. But he’s too amused now, and now slightly interested in what kind of dream the moron was having. Probably about a land filled with rainbows pooping out of ponies, and trees filled with hamburgers. Suddenly he’s not that interested in it anymore.  
  
“I need my rainbow so I can buy a pony. Yeah, I want a big pony. With a leopard print. In blue, or perhaps rainbow coloured too, I don’t know, what do you think?”  
  
Kaidoh is thinking that Momoshiro is really just doing this for shits and giggles, and is seriously messing with him. That idiot wasn’t sleeping at all, he couldn’t possibly be. Right? Kaidoh flips his legs over the bed, so that his feet touch the ground, the slight chill of his floor makes him wince a little. Then he’s about to get up and deliver a swift kick into Momoshiro’s side, when Momoshiro turns towards Kaidoh and snuggles up to his feet.  
  
His hands inch closer to his feet, and his nose is almost touching his toes. “Smells like hamburgers,” he mumbles.  
  
For a few seconds, Kaidoh doesn’t know what to do, and sucks in a breath. Momoshiro stirs, and Kaidoh exhales into a low hiss like usual, then lets his arms hang over his knees as his eyes locks onto Momoshiro’s drooling face, then at his own feet where Momoshiro’s hands were. His fingers are softly pressing against the heel of Kaidoh’s foot, and they move ever so slightly with each breath he takes.  
  
“Oi, did you just say my feet smell like hamburgers?” he then finally decides to ask with another hiss.  
  
He doesn’t know what else to do, this is weird, was Momoshiro always like this in his sleep? Or was he really messing with him? The slight contact of Momoshiro’s fingers on his heel feels strange, but not uncomfortably strange – which is even weirder, and it’s sort of freaking him out.  
  
“Ugh, too much cheese,” says Momoshiro as his eyebrows knit together in a frown. He then scrunches up his face. “It stinks.”  
  
Veins start popping up on Kaidoh’s forehead, and he lowers his body more to the ground, until his face is practically hovering over Momoshiro’s, his lips dangerously close to the moron’s ear.  
  
“Say that again,” he threatens him, daring him – _begging_ him to say it so that he would have an excuse to kick him in his sleep.  
  
Momoshiro simply laughs. It was that idiotic laugh he does every day, always when he hangs out with friends and when he plays tennis. Kaidoh found it annoying then, but when he sees Momoshiro’s fingers stretch out to brush against his feet, with a stupid grin on his face, he sort of thinks that it didn’t sound out of place in his bedroom. Those thoughts are thrown out the window when Momoshiro decides to stick out his tongue and slobber it over Kaidoh’s toes.  
  
Shivers run down his spine and the hair on his arm stands up straight. Kaidoh immediately retaliates and kicks Momoshiro in the face, giving him one hell of a wake-up call.  
  
“Idiot!” he yells out at him. “Disgusting!”  
  
“Whaa, what!?” says Momoshiro all of the sudden, now sitting up straight and clutching his face.  
  
“Get out!” hollers Kaidoh, then uses his legs to push Momoshiro even further away from him.  
  
“Huh, what’s wrong? What happened? Did you kick me in the face!?” Momoshiro doesn’t know what’s going on, but he ends up sleeping on the bathroom floor for the rest of the night.  
  
Kaidoh never talks about that incident again, even when Momoshiro bothers him with questions every day, wondering why he got so angry at him. He simply calls him a moron and walks away, just in time so that Momoshiro can’t spot the growing pink hue on his cheeks. He’d never let Momoshiro have the pleasure of seeing him like that, never. He hopes he’ll never have to sleep in the same room with that idiot again, having gotten nightmares about Momoshiro’s tongue licking him all over, and it makes him feel icky, sticky and disgusting, and he tries hard to forget.  
  
Kaidoh ends up walking home with Momoshiro several days later. Probably the idiot thinks he’s gonna get another free meal again, which is why he was tailing Kaidoh as he animatedly talks about how awesome he was at practice today. Kaidoh keeps quiet, he’s definitely not going to let that dumbass in his house – and he’s definitely not going to let him sleep in his room again. Hell no, over his dead body.  
  
Then why was he listening to the soft hums of Momoshiro’s breath as he slept? Kaidoh buries his face into his pillow, wanting to punish himself for being so easy going, and wanting to tell his mom to stop inviting Momoshiro over to stay for dinner – and for the night! He couldn’t sleep again, not with the moron right next to him, breathing loudly. All he could think about was what happened last time, when Momoshiro uncharacteristically snuggled up to him and then had the guts to lick his toes. It was nasty, and Kaidoh felt sick to his stomach, hissing softly into his pillow to drain Momoshiro’s snores out.  
  
“Mamushi.” He hears.  
  
Kaidoh’s face springs up from the pillow, and he tilts it sideways to glance over the edge of the bed. “The fuck did you say,” he sneers at the boy. Even in his sleep did he call him Mamushi? He was just asking for a beating, wasn’t he?  
  
“Your face is looking awfully green today,” Momoshiro murmurs in one big breath.  
  
Sleep talking it seems, Momoshiro was prone to it, and now he was dreaming about Kaidoh as well. And Kaidoh didn’t like that, especially when he was insulting him even when he was asleep. Is that what the idiot did all day long? Think about coming up with insults so much that he even dreamt about it?  
  
“I don’t have a green face, idiot,” defends Kaidoh. He then feels stupid for talking back to someone who was merely sleep talking, but he felt a little bit better calling him an idiot.  
  
“That won’t do, that won’t do. It needs to be pink. It suits you more, because you’re a girl.”  
  
Kaidoh can’t hold himself back as he angrily throws his pillow at Momoshiro’s face. The idiot simply snuggles close to the pillow and grunts into it. It’s creeping Kaidoh out, because that’s his favourite pillow, the one he uses every night to sleep on. Now Momoshiro has violated that pillow. Then Kaidoh remembers that Momoshiro called him a girl, and he gets all prissy again.  
  
“I’m not a girl!” he hisses. When there was no further response, Kaidoh was starting to feel really stupid for engaging into a fight with a sleeping Momoshiro. That sort of made him feel like an idiot, and he was sure Momoshiro would call him so if he ever found out about his late night talk. He’ll just have to keep his mouth shut about it.  
  
“Ahh, your skin is so soft ...” says Momoshiro and then he moans right after it, burying his face into Kaidoh’s pillow.  
  
Gross, nasty, eww, is what Kaidoh thinks. But nonetheless, heat flashes onto Kaidoh’s cheeks and he hisses while gritting his teeth, ready to kick the shit out of Momoshiro for having weird dreams, and saying weird things while he was in his room. He thinks about burning his pillow to ashes, he could no longer use it the way he did before, not after being contaminated with Momoshiro’s impure thoughts.  
  
Momoshiro then chuckles against the pillow. “Okay, I’ll buy you a pony.”  
  
Kaidoh calms down a little bit; Momoshiro’s dreams were simply that, dreams. Crazy, ADD on crack dreams, but nonetheless, dreams. He didn’t have to get all worked up over it. Yeah, getting angry at Momoshiro calling him names in his dream was stupid, really stupid. He’s calm now, and he wants his pillow back, so he reaches over so he can grab it back, but Momoshiro suddenly wraps his arms around it, pressing it hard into his face. Kaidoh is seriously considering burning it.  
  
“No, this is my pony. I’ll buy you a different one,” he says in a child-like voice.  
  
Kaidoh frowns and tightens his grip on the pillow, prying it out of Momoshiro’s hands. Except he still wasn’t letting go, in fact, Kaidoh seemed to be dragging the boy along as he tried to get his pillow back, which causes Momoshiro’s cheek to scrape along the floor as he gets pulled off of the futon.  
  
“Moron, let go!”  
  
“My pony!” yells Momoshiro in response.  
  
“Fuck your pony, let it go!”  
  
And then Momoshiro lets go, and Kaidoh – having used a lot of strength trying to pull – flings back against his wall with a loud thud. He lets out a string of curses, making sure to hit Momoshiro as soon as he could, and then he’s face to face with Momoshiro, whose head was resting on his bed. His violet eyes are staring at him, blinking, as if he has no idea what was going on.  
  
“What are you doing, Mamushi?” he asks simply.  
  
Kaidoh groans out loud, then whacks his pillow against Momoshiro’s face, hard. He goes down as if a bulldozer hit him in the face, he certainly wasn’t expecting that. Kaidoh whacks him again, for good measure.  
  
“Oi, what the hell!” he yells out while scrambling to get up.  
  
“Serves you right, dumbass,” says Kaidoh simply with a hiss. He props his pillow back on his bed, all neat and perfect, and hesitantly places his head on top of it, getting ready to go to sleep for real. He’ll buy a new pillow tomorrow.  
  
Kaidoh was going to let this one go, to leave Momoshiro alone, except he got hit in the face by Momoshiro’s pillow. And then both of them were engaged into a pillow fight, each taking a huge amount of strength in whacking the other person as much as they could, preferably in the face. Or in the balls, that was fine too. After half an hour, both of them are exhausted and leaning against the wall opposite of each other, panting loudly and clutching their pillow defensively in their hands.  
  
“What’d you do that for, Mamushi,” demands Momoshiro after he takes a deep breath and wipes off some sweat from his forehead.  
  
Kaidoh grunts and slides down the wall to fall to his knees on his bed. “You wouldn’t give me back my pillow.”  
  
“Hah?” he exclaims dumbly, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. “Why would I have your stupid pillow?”  
  
“Because I hit you with it.”  
  
“Why you ...” Momoshiro lungs forward until his foot gets stuck in his futon and he trips, falling down flat on his face. Kaidoh pulls his face into a scowl, but what he really wants to do is laugh at the moron for falling down.  
  
“Don’t make so much noise, dumbass,” he says instead, folding his arms and glaring at the idiot.  
  
“That’s not fair, Mamushi. Hitting me while I’m sleeping,” says Momoshiro as he got up from his futon, rubbing his nose.  
  
“Well, you wouldn’t shut up. And don’t call me Mamushi.”  
  
“Huh?” was Momoshiro’s intelligent response.  
  
Kaidoh then finally drops his body on his bed, wanting to sleep already. “Go to sleep, moron.”  
  
The last thing he hears Momoshiro say was ‘Mamushi’ along with a pillow to his face. He kept the pillow though, the dumbass could sleep without one, which he eventually was forced to do so.  
  
Kaidoh contemplates buying a new pillow afterwards, but as he stares at his old pillow, he can’t help but remember what a very nice pillow it was. He also can’t help but remember how Momoshiro dug his ugly face in it and moaned out some creepy words. He decides to put it on the corner of his bed, and use his second pillow to sleep on from now on. At night he catches himself sneaking glances at his old pillow, which was sitting peacefully in the corner still. He vaguely wonders if Momoshiro has some sort of fetish for ponies. Then he remembers that he moaned into his pillow. He flares up his nostrils, hisses, and goes back to sleep, pushing any thoughts of Momoshiro out of his mind.  
  
If it were up to Kaidoh, he would have never let Momoshiro walk home with him in the first place, to prevent him from ever sleeping over, but reality was different. For some reason, the idiot is becoming more friendly with him, hanging all over him during practice, riling him up more, and yelling out even more insults than usual. He tags along with Kaidoh as he goes home after practice, and Kaidoh manages to ditch him a few times, until his mom spots him one time and invites him in for dinner.  
  
And to sleep over, of course.  
  
Did Momoshiro have a death wish? Why was he grinning so widely knowing he was going to sleep in his bedroom again? Kaidoh considers dragging Momoshiro out at night and throwing him in the dumpster, that’ll teach him. But he doesn’t, of course, because Kaidoh isn’t that cruel. Instead he stays awake for the night because the moron’s snoring is keeping him up, it’s sending vibrations all over the place and it rumbles in his stomach. He feels agitated, stupid, and naïve for thinking he could avoid ever letting Momoshiro sleep over again. He considers buying a leash and tying him up to a pole, like a puppy, and then leave him behind in the middle of nowhere. But Kaidoh likes puppies, so he scratches that thought.  
  
Momoshiro of course, is laying down on the futon which he has used a few times by now, his hand on his bare stomach, and his mouth opening and closing with each loud snore.  
  
Kaidoh has enough. He stands from his bed, and almost trips over Momoshiro’s leg in the process, but steadies himself in time before he could crush the boy beneath him. He briefly thinks that wouldn’t have been so bad, to crush Momoshiro. With his feet on either side of Momoshiro’s body, Kaidoh simply glares down at the boy, who was blissfully unaware of the monster who stood above him. Kaidoh presses his foot into Momoshiro’s side, and he instantly laughs out loud. The snoring stops, and Kaidoh is satisfied, until Momoshiro speaks.  
  
“Not there ...”  
  
Kaidoh doesn’t want to know where ‘not there’ really was, so he scrambles around to try and get back to his bed, but somehow Momoshiro latches himself onto his right leg. And suddenly he’s stuck with a sleeping boy attached to his leg, while his other is halfway on his bed. Kaidoh’s neck twists around and he glares at the devil’s hands. He tries to shake him off, which merely results in Momoshiro giggling like a little schoolgirl, but nothing to loosen his grip on his leg.  
  
“Dumbass, let go,” he says with a low hiss. He reaches his hands down to his leg, attempting to pry his fingers off of his calf.  
  
“Never!” says Momoshiro triumphantly.  
  
Kaidoh wonders if Momoshiro is awake, with the way he’s replying to him. He stares at the moron’s face, but it’s relaxed and pulled into a stupid grin. There’s drool sliding off of the corner of his mouth, and Kaidoh knows; he’s asleep. But he wants to make sure anyway.  
  
“Momoshiro?” he calls out to him, looking for any sign he was pretending to be asleep.  
  
“Hmm?” replies the black haired boy. He then snuggles closer to Kaidoh’s leg.  
  
“Are you awake?” Kaidoh asks dumbly, and he sort of feels dumb for asking it too, because Momoshiro is responding like any normal person would as if they were awake. But this was Momoshiro, and he’s an idiot, he’s not a normal person, and Kaidoh feels confused.  
  
Momoshiro laughs. “Duh.”  
  
Kaidoh leans down a bit and studies Momoshiro’s face. His eyes are still closed, and it still has that doopy grin. Momoshiro is clearly delirious and still latched onto Kaidoh’s leg, so he concludes that sleep-talking Momoshiro thought he was awake, but clearly he wasn’t, but apparently he could still respond to questions. Kaidoh scoffs with a smirk, only an idiot like him would do something like that. So he decides to take a little advantage of it. Serves him right for barging into his place like he owns it _every single time._  
  
“Do you know who I am?” he starts to ask. He wonders how much Momoshiro was able to answer him before he really woke up. He forgets that Momoshiro is still holding onto his calf, and instead is focused on the boy’s reply.  
  
“Mamushi,” he replies.  
  
Kaidoh feels the urge to kick him in the face again, but he resists. With a lot of effort.  
  
“So why are you holding onto me?”  
  
Momoshiro’s lips are pulled into a wider smile. “Why not?” he asks in return.  
  
Kaidoh doesn’t really know how to answer that one, so he keeps quiet.  
  
“Come,” says Momoshiro, tugging Kaidoh’s leg closer to him.  
  
For lack of having anything else to say, Kaidoh lets himself get dragged closer to Momoshiro, finally lifting his other leg from his bed so he stands next to Momoshiro’s face.  
  
“Are you going to let me go?”  
  
“If you lay down with me,” says Momoshiro with a laugh. There was that friendly laugh again, the ‘I am everyone’s friendly friend!’ laugh.  
  
Kaidoh then bends to his knees and he crouches down on top of Momoshiro’s futon. “Why?” he asks, because he doesn’t know. Why does Momoshiro want to lay down with him? Or was it simply because he has no idea what he’s saying? A brief period of insanity? Though with Momoshiro, it wasn’t exactly ‘brief’, he was insane all the time.  
  
“Because,” says Momoshiro with a pout, just like a child. His hands then finally start to slide away from Kaidoh, his bony fingers scraping against the hairs on his leg. Kaidoh scratches his head, not quite sure on what to do now. So he stares at Momoshiro who has finally gotten quiet and stopped talking, his hands near his face, and his facial features now relaxed, with his lips slightly open.  
  
Kaidoh stares at him.  
  
Only an idiot like him would sleep talk, and be able to respond to questions at the same time.  
  
He continues to stare, and notices the dried up drool in the corner of his mouth again. He really wants to clean it.  
  
Only an idiot has dreams about rainbows and ponies and hamburgers, and about him being a girl – where’d that come from anyway?  
  
Momoshiro’s lip twitches slightly, he then rubs his nose and sighs in his sleep. Kaidoh really wants to rub away the drool, but he resists the urge to reach out his hand. So instead he continues to stare at his teammate. He really had a face like a monkey, though he looked a bit better when his hair didn’t stick up straight like it usually did. Seconds turn into minutes, and Kaidoh doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting across Momoshiro, simply staring at him. He’s been quiet so far, which is why Kaidoh is probably not angry anymore, because he hates hearing his voice – even in his sleep.  
  
Finally he gets up and returns to his own bed, hoping that the idiot wouldn’t start sleep talking or snoring anymore. When there’s only silence in the air, Kaidoh softly sighs in relief and closes his eyes.  
  
It’s not that bad waking up this time, though he’s still angry at Momoshiro for even breathing the same air as him, much less sleep in his room, there’s not much tension as he wakes up. Momoshiro is an idiot like always, and there’s no sign of him ever remembering having said anything to Kaidoh last night. So Kaidoh keeps quiet too, it’ll be his little secret, only he knows that Momoshiro talks in his sleep. Not like that makes him happy or anything – or, well, it sort of does, because he could use it as blackmail. Yeah, he should start asking Momoshiro embarrassing questions next time, that’ll show him. When Kaidoh notices he’s grinning to himself, he wants to punch himself in the face for having such gross thoughts.  
  
 _Next time?_ There wasn’t going to be a next time! Definitely not!  
  
Kaidoh sleeps alone in his room the next day, and he glares at the pillow stuffed in the corner. He’s definitely not going to allow Momoshiro to sleep in his bedroom again. Definitely not.  
  
Momoshiro walks next to his side after tennis practice is over. Kaidoh swings his bag over his shoulder and makes a straight line to home. He’s not going to stay over. Definitely not.  
  
Momoshiro greets his mother with that stupid grin of his as he takes off his shoes at the door. He won’t be sleeping in that futon again. Definitely not.  
  
Momoshiro burps out loud, after eating himself full of his mother’s food. He pats his stomach like the idiot he is and gives Kaidoh a thumbs up. He’s not staying over. Over his dead body.  
  
Momoshiro excitedly starts rummaging through Kaidoh’s closet, looking for his futon. Then he digs through his own bag, and _what the hell_ he brought sleepwear over! The bastard was planning on it!  
  
Kaidoh hits the stupid face belonging to Momoshiro with a towel. “Go take a shower, you idiot,” he hisses when he realizes it’s futile, and Momoshiro is staying over. “I don’t want your stinkin’ stench hanging all over my room.”  
  
“For the record, my stench is _manly_ – and it doesn’t stink! You stink much more than me!” he complains back.  
  
“Fsshuuuu, I took a shower after practice,” says Kaidoh off handedly.  
  
Momoshiro raises his eyebrows as he bends down to pick up the towel that dropped. “You did? Wow, you’re fast. You must take cold showers like they do in the military. Freak.”  
  
“Shut up, take a shower.” And Momoshiro does.  
  
Kaidoh is lying down on his bed when Momoshiro returns from his shower. He’s already dressed in his blue shorts and black t-shirt, and Kaidoh wants to growl at him for planning this ahead. Momoshiro’s hair is still wet, and it clings to his forehead. He looks strange, different, a little less idiotic when it wasn’t sticking up straight. Then Momoshiro opens his mouth to prove that an idiot is still an idiot, no matter what kind of hairstyle they have. They fight a bit, like they always do, throwing insults back and forth, until they tire out, and Momoshiro is already fast asleep, half lying on the futon, and half lying on the floor. Only an idiot could sleep like that.  
  
Kaidoh is still awake, he doesn’t quite know why he’s awake, because he knows that he could sleep right now if he wanted to. But he stays up, until he finally hears Momoshiro start to snore. He groans out loud, not wanting to hear the idiot snore. Immediately he lifts his head up from his pillow, nudges over to the end of his bed, and lazily leans on the edge of it.  
  
“Oi, Momoshiro, if you don’t stop snoring now, I’ll punch your nose so hard it’ll break.”  
  
No response, except a loud snore with added drool. Kaidoh winces in disgust. He raises his chest a little bit more off of his bed, so it’s half hanging off, and he reaches for the idiot’s head with his free arm, then flicks him hard on the forehead. He stirs, then momentarily stops snoring as he scratches his belly, then yawns and starts snoring again.  
  
“Momoshiro ...” says Kaidoh in a low growl, running out of patience.  
  
The black haired boy simply tugs his lips into a wide smile, his eyebrows raising in tune. “Hmm?”  
  
Kaidoh wonders if he’s awake or sleep talking, so for lack of knowing what else to do, he asks.  
  
“Are you awake?”  
  
Momoshiro’s eyebrows lowers. “No,” he says, then scratches his stomach once more.  
  
Well, that’s certainly an honest answer. He’s sleep talking again, and he even admits to not being awake for real. What a weirdo. Kaidoh remembers last time he wanted to ask him embarrassing questions so he could blackmail him. Now seems like a good time. The snake fumbles around trying to come up with a good question to ask, and then he finally says:  
  
“What’s the pin number of your bank account?”  
  
He feels stupid for asking, because there were loads more questions he could have asked instead, and that one wasn’t even remotely embarrassing. Something like; “When’s the last time you peed in your bed?” or “Where do you hide your secret stash of gay porn?” something along those lines ... not his damn pin number!  
  
Momoshiro’s face transforms into a frown, and it stays like that for a very long time. So long that Kaidoh is starting to think Momoshiro simply went back to not sleep talking. Until he bursts out into a loud laugh.  
  
“I forgot!”  
  
The corner of Kaidoh’s lips twitch into a half smile and half smirk. “Fucking idiot, who forgets his pin number?” he says with mocking tone, but he really wants to laugh. Typical Momoshiro, not even he could remember his own damn pin number.  
  
“Hey mom, can I sleep over at Kaidoh’s place today?” asks Momoshiro out of the blue.  
  
Kaidoh’s ears perk up and his eyes are suddenly wide. What the hell was he dreaming, or talking about now? Kaidoh doesn’t quite get how sleep talking works with Momoshiro, and he wonders why he would ask his mother if he could stay over. But more than that, he wonders why he didn’t call him Mamushi like he always did. It’s strange hearing his name coming from that moron’s lips.  
  
“I’m not your mother,” he grunts.  
  
“Oh there you are. Can I stay over? I need to hunt for some gold, and I know you have pickaxes at your home.”  
  
Kaidoh’s mouth pops open. It simply amazes him at the amount of insanity that pours out of that moron’s mouth, there was literally no end to it. It was like watching a trainwreck upon trainwreck and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from it.  
  
“Why do you need gold?” he asks, simply to keep the conversation going. It doesn’t matter it’s insane, or doesn’t make sense, but Kaidoh is slightly amused, and that’s all that really matters. Then he adds: “Do you want to buy a pony?”  
  
Momoshiro scrunches up his face. “No way, I hate ponies.”  
  
Kaidoh wants to laugh, but he doesn’t, and buries his face into the sheet of his bed instead, breathing harshly into it. It clings to his lips as it gets a little damp from his breath.  
  
“The gold is for the rings,” he says with a huff. “You know that.”  
  
“No, no I don’t. What rings?” Kaidoh starts to push thoughts such as; ‘What kind of idiot holds a conversation with a sleep talking idiot?’ to the back of his mind, because he’s awake, and Momoshiro is talking to him without insulting him. While the stuff he says is crazy, it’s sort of amusing to see the trainwreck.  
  
“The rings for our wah the uhm.”  
  
He doesn’t quite catch what Momoshiro is trying to say, he guesses sometimes sleep talking can’t all be comprehendible. Not to mention it’s Momoshiro, who half the time just splutters out nonsense anyway.  
  
“Maybe I should buy a pony.”  
  
And Kaidoh wants to laugh again, his body sending him jolts of shivers as he tries to keep his cool. He bites into the bed sheet instead.  
  
“What do you think, Kaidoh?”  
  
Kaidoh thinks that Momoshiro isn’t that bad when he isn’t calling him Mamushi, or other ugly names. And then he realizes what he’s doing, and who he’s talking with, and promptly turns around, embarrassed he let the conversation go on for that long. Not only that, he was enjoying himself a bit, which was weird, and confusing, and he sort of wishes that Momoshiro wouldn’t shut up this time. That’s where he gets really confused.  
  
“I think I’m going crazy,” says Kaidoh, his back still turned towards the other boy.  
  
“Well, I knew that already,” laughs Momoshiro.  
  
It was that laugh again, and it was twisting and turning around having a field trip in his stomach. Kaidoh snuggles closer to the wall, and further away from Momoshiro, feeling weird and strange and all sorts of craziness. His wide eyes then fall onto the pillow which was sitting in the corner, and he softly curses it for being there, as if it was mocking him now. He really should throw it away.  
  
“Kai ... doh,” whispers Momoshiro, his focus slipping away.  
  
He keeps still, his body not moving, but on the inside he feels as if snakes are circulating through his blood, wiggling and twisting and causing chaos everywhere they go. He wants to turn around, but then he doesn’t. He wants him to shut up, but then he wants to hear him talk. He wants to punch him in the face, but then he ... doesn’t. Kaidoh keeps himself as still as a mouse, afraid.  
  
“No, haha. Of course not.”  
  
Momoshiro is having a conversation with himself, and Kaidoh keeps still.  
  
“Only an idiot would do that.”  
  
Kaidoh feels sentimental, and he sort of feels cheated that it was Momoshiro that says something that he’s been thinking about for a while now. He’s the idiot, not him. He’s the one who’s sleep talking, not him. He’s the one having random conversations about rainbows, ponies and gold, not him. He’s the one laughing like he’s having a good time, not him. He’s the one calling out his name and not him.  
  
Then again, he did call out his name a few times, didn’t he? Fuck. He wants to hit himself, and he wants to hit Momoshiro for playing mind games on him. Fuck.  
  
“I hate you,” says Kaidoh loud enough for the idiot to hear.  
  
Momoshiro chuckles. It sends shocks down Kaidoh’s spine and he squeezes his eye shut. “Weird, because I love you.”  
  
Kaidoh’s breath gets stuck in his throat, and suddenly it feels as if the world stops spinning and he’s about to fall off. There’s a heavy weight crushing down on him, and he forgets how to move, how to breathe, how to blink – but not how to listen.  
  
“And I know you do too.”  
  
His toes curl up and he sees how the hair on his arms and legs raise up, making bumps appear everywhere on his skin. He still hasn’t learned how to breathe, and he’s slowly getting dizzier. He finally exhales into a long and jittery hiss, and quickly breathes back in. He feels his heart thump faster to gain back oxygen, or perhaps it’s because he just heard something he never should have heard, he doesn’t know. Kaidoh doesn’t know what’s going on anymore.  
  
Momoshiro doesn’t talk anymore after this, and he’s quiet for the rest of the night.  
  
Kaidoh refuses to move an inch from his spot on the bed, and never closes his eyes.  
  
When Momoshiro wakes up in the morning, Kaidoh doesn’t say a word to him. He doesn’t even look at him, much less acknowledge him. It makes Momoshiro angry and annoyed of course, but Kaidoh simply looks past him, and after numerous failed attempts at getting Kaidoh to say anything – _anything at all_ – he’s finally out of his house.  
  
Kaidoh learns how to breathe again and he leans against the doorway, his head in his arm and his eyes closed.  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters.  
  
He burns his favourite pillow. It doesn’t make him feel better.


	2. Sleep Touch

Momoshiro is not quite sure why Kaidoh has been avoiding him ever since that time he stayed over. He knew the snake hated it when he stays over – which is exactly why he _wants_ to stay over, but it was a bit different this time. It seems as if he really stepped over some invisible boundary that Kaidoh had set for him, and he broke it. Which is why Kaidoh is ignoring Momoshiro’s teasing, name calling, fighting, he even manages to hit his head with his racket, but he doesn’t do anything in return at all.  
  
Momoshiro has no idea what happened that day, and frankly, he doesn’t really care, because he’s more concerned with Kaidoh ignoring him.  
  
It’s creeping Momoshiro out. He doesn’t like it when Kaidoh doesn’t respond to him, he really doesn’t. It feels abnormal, plain out wrong, and he’s left wanting more and more to hear the idiot call him an idiot. He starts to think that maybe he might be a masochist or something, because he’s desperately trying to get the snake to fight with him, just to get any sort of reaction out of the stoic man.  
  
He follows Kaidoh after practice like a hawk, but he’s getting better at losing him now, and Momoshiro once more loses track of him. After the 5th time of losing sight of the snake, Momoshiro is determined to stay over again. Because he wants things to go back to normal. To fight with him again, to exchange names and blows, because he likes doing that. He doesn’t like Kaidoh ignoring him.  
  
Momoshiro packs his bag in the morning, and stuffs his sleeping shorts and shirt in it like he’s been doing every single day now – but today he’s determined to sleep over. The entire day at school Momoshiro tries to piss off Kaidoh. He steals his lunch, he throws his books on the floor, he slams into him when he walks past him, he rips apart his homework – but still none of it works. Kaidoh treats him as if he’s a ghost, invisible, and not even occupying the same space as him. It really does something to Momoshiro, to be ignored like that, it brings down his spirit and he’s actually sort of getting depressed about it. Perhaps it was Kaidoh’s new way of bullying by not doing a damn thing – and fuck, it was working. It was working really well!  
  
But he can’t give up. Not even after fucking up his practice because he’s decided to try and hit the snake as much as possible with the tennis ball, so he’s not focused on scoring points. He pretends Kaidoh’s face is a target, with his forehead giving him 20 points, his lips 50, and his nose 100. Surprisingly, he manages to hit him in the face twice, scoring a total of 70 points, and his other team mates are starting to see what Momoshiro is doing, and demand he stops terrorizing Kaidoh. Momoshiro wants to yell at them, saying that it was Kaidoh that was making him do it, it wasn’t his fault! It’s that Mamushi’s fault for ignoring him and enticing him! He was _begging_ Momoshiro to bully him!  
  
Stupid idiot.  
  
Momoshiro’s eyes are glued onto Kaidoh’s back for the rest of the day.  
  
Practice is over, and Kaidoh swiftly packs everything up and heads home. Momoshiro is already tailing him when he steps foot outside of the court. He thinks that even if he’ll lose track of Kaidoh (which he has, by now), he’s going straight to his house and wait for him there. He’s going to invite himself in and sleep over. He’s going to force Kaidoh to acknowledge him, damn right.  
  
When he reaches Kaidoh’s home, he rings the doorbell. His mother opens up the door and greets him, saying that Kaidoh isn’t home. Momoshiro makes up a lie on the spot, and says that Kaidoh promised him he could stay the night today, and the sweet woman lets him inside. He feels sort of bad for lying, but he’s sure the lie will turn into the truth soon enough. The scent of her cooking is familiar and it fills up his nose, he suddenly feels nostalgic and slightly happy. He also feels victorious, because he’s inside of his house now. He can’t kick him out, that snake would have to kill him before that happens.  
  
Momoshiro waits inside of Kaidoh’s room, on his bed. He sits there with his arms and legs crossed as he stares at the door. He’s like a predator waiting for his prey to come and fall into his trap, and Momoshiro lets out an evil chuckle.  
  
After two long agonizing hours, Momoshiro has already fallen asleep on Kaidoh’s bed. He’s awoken with a blow to his stomach. Momoshiro gasps out loud, his eyes flying open as he wildly looks around and clutching his stomach. He sees a very angry Mamushi staring down at him, his fingers curled up in a fist. He wants to groan because his stomach hurts, but he’s happy, sort of, that Kaidoh hit him. He must really be a masochist. Then he looks at Kaidoh, who’s still wearing his training gear, as well as his stupid banana, his ugly lips pulled into a snarl.  
  
“What took you so long, Mamushi,” says Momoshiro, his voice sort of strained because it hurts to talk.  
  
“Fshuuu ... Get out of my house,” threatens the snake.  
  
Momoshiro can’t help but smile at the familiar hiss that he’s hasn’t heard the entire week. Who knew he could end up missing that horrendous weird hiss?  
  
“Why? I’m staying over.”  
  
“No you’re not!”  
  
Momoshiro notices Kaidoh’s anger is starting to rise again, and that’s just the way he likes it; an angry Kaidoh. Bring it on, he thinks.  
  
Then he baits him. “Make me!” and that’s all Momoshiro needs to say before Kaidoh launches at him.  
  
His shirt is grabbed at by the collar, and Kaidoh gives him one insane headbutt to his forehead, which leaves him seeing stars for a few seconds. Momoshiro is not going down without a fight though, so he grabs Kaidoh’s shoulders, pushes down on him, and brings up his knee to the boy’s stomach. He doubles over in pain, now lying down defenselessly on his bed. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins, and Momoshiro is feeling good, despite being in physical pain. But it doesn’t matter, what matters is that Mamushi is finally hitting back again. He gets that rush, like he always does, when they’re throwing punches at each other. It makes him feel good.  
  
“Fshuuu, you dumbass!” Kaidoh yells out, then throws a punch at Momoshiro’s unguarded cheek.  
  
Momoshiro didn’t expect that one, and goes flying against the wall, his head banging the side of it. He feels dizzy, and has one major headache now – but it doesn’t matter. He’s still happy, he’s still on that rush that’s coursing through his body, reaching till his fingertips and it makes him all tingly. Though that might just be because his head got smashed against the wall. Momoshiro can’t help but grin as he lifts his head away from the wall, and looks over at Kaidoh whose eyes are now wide – he looks sort of concerned? Well, he did hit his head against the wall pretty hard there ... so Momoshiro tries to play the pity card.  
  
“Whoa Mamushi, I feel a bit dizzy now.” That wasn’t really a lie. He does feel dizzy, but it has more to do with Kaidoh staring intently at him, than it has to do with his head hurting.  
  
Kaidoh backs off with a hiss, and leaves him alone on the bed. So perhaps he really was a bit worried, that makes the rush in his veins flow faster. He bites his lips to prevent himself from smiling any wider.  
  
“Idiot, you asked for it,” Kaidoh says after a while of silence.  
  
Momoshiro was fine, but he fake moans in pain, clutching the side of his head. “Ahh, headache!”  
  
“Fshuuu, I didn’t hit you that hard.”  
  
“I think I’ll feel better if you say sorry.”  
  
“Like hell I will!”  
  
“Okay. You don’t have to say it. There’s other ways of showing you’re sorry.”  
  
“...”  
  
“Like a kiss on the cheek. Yup,” he prods his finger in the cheek that Kaidoh hit just moments ago, and leans a bit closer to the viper, “right here.”  
  
As expected, he got hit in the face instead, and it was totally worth it, because Momoshiro manages to catch a glance of Kaidoh’s surprised and embarrassed face before he falls down onto his bed, knocked out. When he wakes up again, he’s on the futon, and it’s dark and he’s still in Kaidoh’s room. Momoshiro lifts himself up, his head hurting a bit, and looks over to Kaidoh, who’s sleeping soundly, his arm half way hanging off of his bed. He smiles to himself; they went back to normal. He’ll forgive the viper for knocking him out, but only this once. So Momoshiro lays back down and falls back asleep.  
  
That night, he dreams of ponies trampling his body in an angry stampede.  
  
Momoshiro is feeling happy again. He’s doing well at practice, he’s eating loads of burgers with Echizen, and he gets in about three fights a day with Kaidoh. Yup, life is wonderful he thinks.  
  
He still can’t get rid of the habit of following Kaidoh after practice. He chalks it up to Kaidoh-san’s food, which is honestly really delicious, but both teenagers know that that’s not the only reason. Kaidoh is probably under the impression that Momoshiro stays over because he enjoys bugging the hell out of him, and yeah, he’s sort of right. But he enjoys spending time over there. He gets a good night sleep, and as bonus points he gets to annoy Kaidoh – he likes it. So why _wouldn’t_ he do it again?  
  
Momoshiro is the first one to wake up. He’s half surprised, and half confused when he wakes up and realizes he’s staring straight at Kaidoh’s stoic sleeping face. Not only that, his legs are tangled with the snake’s legs, and the back of their hands are awkwardly touching each other, both propped up in between their faces. He doesn’t know why Kaidoh was sleeping next to him, perhaps the dumbass rolled out of bed and fell down? But wasn’t he a little bit too close to Momoshiro for that to be plausible?  
  
It’s quiet, and there’s only the sound of Kaidoh slowly breathing in and out, apparently blissfully unaware of where he was sleeping. During this time, Momoshiro is studying Kaidoh’s face, which is very angular, and kinda masculine, not at all like a girl. A straight long nose, a finely shaped jaw, and those weird but full lips ... Momoshiro doesn’t really know what to do, and when he sees Kaidoh’s shoulders jerk, he panics and immediately closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He’d rather have Kaidoh carry the burden of waking up next to your rival instead of him – he could just pretend it never happened in the first place. Yeah, that’s exactly what he’ll do. Stupid Mamushi.  
  
Momoshiro feels Kaidoh’s warm breath against his hands, and it’s starting to make him feel a little weird and tingly. He wonders if Kaidoh is really awake, but his question is answered when he feels Kaidoh’s leg slipping away from his own. The warmth of his legs now leave him cold, but he continues to pretend to be completely and utterly asleep.  
  
“Momoshiro?” he hears Kaidoh call out to him.  
  
He wasn’t going to fall for that, he wasn’t going to answer him, because that would mean he’d been awake and he’d known about Kaidoh’s strong legs being tangled with his, and knowing that the back of their hands were touching, and that he’d been staring at his teammate’s face. So he doesn’t answer, he keeps himself rock still. He was half expecting Kaidoh to punch him in the face for finding out he slept next to him, but surprisingly, Kaidoh does nothing. Instead, he feels the warmth of his body coming closer, and his breath is hitting his hand again. It’s quiet after that, and Momoshiro feels nervous, and wonders why Kaidoh wasn’t moving away or cursing his head off. He slowly cracks one eye open and peers through the tiny slit, and sees that Kaidoh had put his head down next to him again, eyes closed, but was much closer this time, too close for comfort and sweat starts to break out on his forehead.  
  
He can’t move now, not when Kaidoh thinks he’s asleep. Why’d the snake do that anyway? Why didn’t he get up, and pretend he never woke up next to Momoshiro? Pretend he fell out of bed and never speak of it again? The boy can’t stop thinking about this, nor can he stop thinking about Kaidoh’s breath, caressing his skin, or how he slowly feels Kaidoh’s leg running up against him again. It’s making him feel dizzy and hot at the same time, and he knows that there’s a frown on his face. He hopes Kaidoh has his eyes closed so he can’t see it, because that sure would be embarrassing if he found out. Embarrassing because he doesn’t know he’s actually awake, and super aware of all the little things that Kaidoh was doing.  
  
Momoshiro becomes more and more aware of Kaidoh’s presence, and he’s feeling confused but filled with a gnawing urge in his stomach. Then Kaidoh softly bumps the back of his hand against Momoshiro’s knuckles, and it sends that familiar rush coursing through his veins again, all the way to his toes. His breathing is starting to go faster now, and he feels his cheeks heating up. How much longer does he have to pretend to be asleep and ... and ... have Kaidoh make him feel weird things? Momoshiro thinks he might jerk away in response when he starts to feel Kaidoh’s pinky finger slowly rub up and down his, but instead his breath hitches in his throat. It’s light and soft and it’s sort of warm, and it’s making his stomach twist into knots. He keeps still, and hopes to god Kaidoh won’t notice he’s awake. It feels ... awkward, but for some reason, Momoshiro doesn’t quite want Kaidoh to stop either. He’s more afraid of his own weird hormones than he is of Kaidoh’s pinky.  
  
When Kaidoh finally stops, Momoshiro resists the urge to grab his hand and make him stroke his fingers again. The snake finally gets up, taking all his body warmth with him and suddenly Momoshiro feels alone and cold, and he wants him to get back down so he could bask in his body warmth again. But Momoshiro does nothing.  
  
Instead, he’s screaming inside of his head.  
  
An hour later, and Kaidoh finally gets out of bed to wake him up for real. He doesn’t act any different, he still hisses and picks fights with him, and so does Momoshiro. Nothing seems different between them, and nothing really is, except, Momoshiro feels something inside of him whenever he accidentally brushes against Kaidoh’s skin. He’s more hesitant to get into physical fights, because he’s afraid of what might happen. He doesn’t know his own body anymore, and whenever it responds to that damn Mamushi, Momoshiro screams in his head again.  
  
That doesn’t deter his feet from following Kaidoh home once more. He brags about his tennis, and says his dunk smash was awesome today. Kaidoh simply hisses. He picks a fight with him, and they hustle and tussle, until Momoshiro becomes too aware and he stops. Right on time, because they’re in front of Kaidoh’s house.  
  
As Momoshiro lays down on the futon he’s gotten so familiar with, his eyes glance over towards Kaidoh, and he thinks: _Will I wake up next to him again?._  
  
“Stupid Mamushi,” he mumbles and swiftly turns his head away.  
  
Kaidoh hisses in return. “Dumbass,” he responds back.  
  
Momoshiro snuggles closer to his pillow, it smells like Kaidoh’s room. He closes his eyes, and pretends he doesn’t feel that anticipation growing bigger in the pit of his stomach.  
  
When he wakes up, it takes a while for him to realize that he wasn’t dreaming. It’s dark in the room, and he can barely see, but he can still make out the outline of Kaidoh’s body that was lying right next to him. So close that there was only 5 inches of space between their chests. His head was resting next to his pillow – thank god not on the pillow – and that’s when Momoshiro realizes where Kaidoh’s hand was.  
  
It was under his head, his fingers tangled in Momoshiro’s hair that wasn’t spiked up anymore. Half his cheek lay in the palm of Kaidoh’s warm and strong hand, and his thumb was slowly brushing against his cheekbone. The rest of his fingers were grazing against his scalp in an endless repeating motion, as if he were petting a cat.  
  
Momoshiro can feel his breath escape from his throat, but he was fighting hard to keep it in. A warm liquid flows through him, coming from the areas where Kaidoh was touching him. It fills him up with sunshine and it makes him shiver despite it feeling warm, like a fever. He’s screaming in his head again, loud and hard, because that’s all he knows what to do now. His heart beats in tune with each stroke Kaidoh makes over his cheek, and he’s damn sure that they’re on fire now, as red as cherries probably.  
  
The nails of Kaidoh’s fingers scrape down on his scalp, and the muscles in his neck tense up. It feels good, it feels comforting, like bathing in sunlight while listening to the ocean waves, or when he scores a point in tennis, or eats a really good burger – all of those things combined and better. The feeling is spread across his body, hyper sensitive to Kaidoh’s touch, and it reacts to him like he’s his drug, like he can’t get enough of it.  
  
And Momoshiro really can’t get enough of it, because he’s not moving away, he’s not beating the living shit out of his rival for waking up and finding him touching him in weird places. He’s not, because he pushes his cheek deeper against Kaidoh’s palm, he can’t help but feel like he needs to press it even closer, to steal all that warmth, to feel his calluses, to wrap himself in his scent. He does it without thinking, really, because he’s riding the waves of the storm going through his body, and his head is full of hamburgers. Momoshiro tilts his head, his cheek sliding across Kaidoh’s palm, until his head is at such an angle that Momoshiro’s lips are now where his cheek was before. The waves won’t stop, and he presses further, planting a kiss on the inside of Kaidoh’s hand.  
  
Kaidoh’s stroking stops and he hisses, but it sounds more like a deep groan.  
  
Then Momoshiro remembers that this was reality, and not a dream, and that he was supposed to be asleep.  
  
The sunshine drains from his blood, and it’s left with darkness, because anxiety spreads across his face. Fuck, why’d he do that for? Now Kaidoh was going to find out that he was awake, and really enjoyed it. Fuck that Mamushi.  
  
Except Kaidoh’s fingers drag through his hair again.  
  
Momoshiro lets out the breath he’s been holding, and he’s brimming with that sunshine again. His lips are full of blood and he feels his pulse riding through them, which causes it to slightly graze against Kaidoh’s hand again. Is Kaidoh pretending he didn’t notice? Or is he going to keep quiet, knowing that Momoshiro is awake, and fully aware of the things he was doing?  
  
Or does he really think he’s still asleep?  
  
Momoshiro’s thoughts run dry when Kaidoh himself presses his palm against his lips, and there’s a moan waiting to burst out of his throat, but it’s muffled against the viper’s hand – he’s thankful for that. Nothing matters anymore, because Momoshiro is surfing in the ocean with the sunshine on his back, and a big hamburger in his hand. This is his magic hour.  
  
Kaidoh leaves, just like last time, and takes all the sunshine with him. He feels lonely, angry and annoyed that he left. Momoshiro peeks through his eyelids, and he’s positive that Kaidoh is shining like the sun, blinding him. No wait, that’s just the sunlight streaming in from the window behind him. Well, whatever, it might as well have been him. The snake returns to his own bed, like nothing ever happened.  
  
Like he didn’t run his fingers through his hair, like Momoshiro didn’t kiss the palm of his hand.  
  
And Momoshiro is screaming in his head again, but this time for a different reason.  
  
They act like nothing happened, but Momoshiro knows, Momoshiro remembers all too well. Yet Kaidoh acts normal, as if it never happened. Perhaps he really does think that Momoshiro was asleep at that time, and well, if that’s the case, then so be it. He’ll pretend to not know too then, and he’ll continue to pretend to be asleep – because he’s hooked now. He’s hooked on Kaidoh’s sunshine, and he wants it back. So he follows Kaidoh home like a lost puppy, and he hopes and prays that he’ll wake up next to him again, because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if that wouldn’t be true.  
  
Probably he’d crawl right into Kaidoh’s bed instead.  
  
But it doesn’t get to that point, because Momoshiro wakes up with his hand curled up inside of Kaidoh’s as it rests in between their chests, and their faces are ridiculously close. So close that Momoshiro’s hair is resting against Kaidoh’s forehead, and his nose is barely touching his.  
  
The magic is back, and he’s riding with the wind in his back on his bike downhill, and he can’t breathe anymore because he’s too busy screaming out loud.  
  
Momoshiro slides his fingers in between Kaidoh’s and he squeezes it, because he’s shaky and happy, and the feelings won’t stop pouring out of him.  
  
“Momoshiro?”  
  
Instinctively, he responds with a; “Hmm?” and suddenly he feels a bar of iron drop down in his stomach, and his fingers freeze inside of Kaidoh’s hand.  
  
Fuck, he was supposed to be sleeping, he wasn’t supposed to answer Mamushi. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now he knew that he was awake! _Shit!_ Sweat starts to break out on Momoshiro’s forehead, and he doesn’t know what to do anymore, he’s completely discovered now. He hopes that by shutting his eyes shut tight the problem will go away, but he knows, and Kaidoh knows, that he answered to his name while he was voluntarily grabbing hold of Kaidoh’s hand.  
  
“Are you asleep?” he hears Kaidoh ask.  
  
Momoshiro wants to laugh and call him an idiot; what do you think? But instead he’s riddled with nerves, as if it’s the first day of nationals, and his match is about to come up. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say, is Kaidoh just fucking with him and jerking him around? Nobody just responds to their name being called when they’re asleep, the idiot! And nobody just grabs someone’s hand in their sleep!  
  
But Momoshiro, being the biggest idiot in the room, simply denies any such accusation with a very mumbly; “No,” like a child denying he ate the last cookie.  
  
He doesn’t know why he says it, because it sure as hell won’t fool Kaidoh. It’s because he doesn’t know what else to say, he’s completely speechless and the iron in his stomach is getting heavier. The impending doom of his life being completely ruined and torn away from him starts to tick off inside of him like a bomb. He was a goner for sure. He was never going to have this magic hour again, because the clock hit midnight and he’s been found out, and the magic is gone.  
  
Which is why he’s so surprised and shocked when he hears Kaidoh say: “Good, you’re sleep talking again.”  
  
Wait, hold up a second there, sleep talking? Kaidoh thinks he’s _sleep talking?_ And what was with that ‘again’ he mentioned there at the end? Did Momoshiro sleep talk? He doesn’t know, because he’s never slept with anyone before who would have told him that he did. He briefly thinks that Kaidoh is just making shit up, and he’s yanking his chains and being a complete devil because he knows Momoshiro is awake, until he hears a soft and warm noise emerge from Kaidoh’s throat. It’s a small chuckle, but big enough to lift the iron in his stomach and fling it away.  
  
He’s stunned, paralyzed, shocked, surprised – did Kaidoh really just laugh?  
  
Kaidoh continues brushing his fingers up and down his hand, and Momoshiro now knows for sure; that Kaidoh really thinks he’s sleep talking.  
  
That doesn’t stop the growing blush on his cheeks from spreading to his neck though. He hopes to dear life that he can hold up this façade, and that Kaidoh doesn’t decide to open up his eyes to see how completely red he is. The amount of electricity running through his body right now was simply terrifying. But not as terrifying as Kaidoh finding out he really is awake. Because then the magical moment would be broken for real, and they would be back in reality. Where they really are just Momoshiro and Kaidoh, two idiots who are doing weird stuff to each other. He doesn’t want Kaidoh to find out, he really doesn’t, because he loves the sunshine and the magic.  
  
“Momoshiro?”  
  
Fuck, hearing his name coming from that snake is sending jitters down his chest. Momoshiro wills his heart to stop beating so fast already, but of course it doesn’t listen, only an idiot would think it would help. And he really is an idiot. He’s so much of an idiot, he doesn’t even know how to respond anymore. So he says the first thing that comes to mind:  
  
“Nice weather, isn’t it?” His voice is full of odd pitches, because he’s shaking as he says it. He hopes Kaidoh doesn’t notice it, and he hopes that this is how he sleeps talk. Do people really sleep talk? Does he?  
  
Another laugh fills his ears, and Momoshiro feels like he’s floating, flying, rolling around in fluffy clouds. Perhaps he’s lost his mind, he doesn’t know, but he knows that Kaidoh’s laugh is something he could get really get used to. He wants to hear it again.  
  
“Dreaming about pony land again?” he asks in a tone which couldn’t be described as anything other than ‘happy’ or perhaps ‘content’.  
  
Kaidoh rubs his thumb over his wrist, working his magic, and Momoshiro is feeling pretty damn happy himself. And then he thinks about what Kaidoh actually says. Pony land? Does he dream about ponies? Judging by the way Kaidoh seems to be acting right now, it seems Momoshiro really _did_ sleep talk. And apparently, he did it a lot, because Kaidoh seems used to it, and even seems to remember what he dreamt about. That sort of creeps him out but entices him at the same time.  
  
Is this the reason why he finds himself waking up next to the snake in the first place? Because he’s been having conversations with him in his sleep? Suddenly Momoshiro is starting to feel very nervous.  
  
“Uhhh,” he drawls out, because he doesn’t know how to respond to Kaidoh while pretending to sleep talk.  
  
Since Kaidoh doesn’t seem to be stopping his magic anytime soon, Momoshiro figures he’s still in the green.  
  
“Kaidoh?”  
  
It sort of wormed its way out of his mouth, he didn’t want to say his name, he didn’t even really have a question in mind, but he said it anyway. Because he likes the way it roll off of his tongue, and he likes how it makes Kaidoh freeze up for a second, and he can feel his fingers shake against his arm.  
  
“What,” he says. “I’m not buying you a fucking pony.”  
  
Momoshiro really wants to say what the fuck, and he really wants to laugh, but he keeps all of it locked away. He’s supposed to be sleeping here, or sleep talking, or whatever. He’s supposed to not let Kaidoh find out he knows what he’s been doing to him, and that’s all that matters when it comes to this stupid façade.  
  
So instead, he asks the question that has been burning in his mind ever since that sunshine first filled it in. “Why are you touching me?”  
  
Kaidoh’s movement stops, and Momoshiro curses to himself for asking that question – but he couldn’t help himself! Kaidoh was making him do weird impulsive things! Damn that wizard!  
  
“Dumbass, you asked me to.”  
  
 _He did?_ “I don’t remember that,” he says as he’s cracking through his mind trying to remember when he had said something like that. But he really doesn’t remember, and he wonders if Kaidoh is making shit up. Then he wonders if he had said it in his sleep.  
  
“You never do,” he says with a sigh, and then Kaidoh’s face gets even closer, their noses now sliding and their cheeks bumping into each other. “But it’s okay,” his breath is hitting his face like a heat wave. “You’ll ask me again next time anyway. Idiot.”  
  
Momoshiro’s internal processor has been overloaded, and for a long time he doesn’t move, doesn’t breath, and doesn’t think. Until Kaidoh grabs his hand once more and keeps it in between them while resting his head against Momoshiro’s. That Kaidoh was sprinkling magic on him again, his skin growing hot wherever they touched, and his toes curling up against his will, and the blush on his cheek, neck and ears now a dark red. But he’s loving every second of it, because it feels awesome. In fact, he’s feeling so under the influence of his hormones, so happy with the way Kaidoh is pressing up against him, that he twists his face around until he’s facing Kaidoh, his eyes now wide open, and asks him one last question:  
  
"Will you kiss me?” His voice is husky and filled with desire.  
  
Momoshiro doesn’t even wait for Kaidoh’s answer, and he leans his head down, and his lips meet Kaidoh’s halfway, because apparently, he was going to say yes.  
  
Kaidoh’s lips are dry and a bit chapped, but he angrily sucks Momoshiro’s lips anyway. Little fireworks are dancing on his skin, exploding one by one as he feels his lips slide across Kaidoh’s. Their mouths open, and saliva is exchanged, their lips now moist and hot and sucking and sliding and moving. They don’t know what they’re doing, but they’re doing it anyways, as hard as they could, and fuck anything else.  
  
Kaidoh’s hand is now running across his chest, and Momoshiro’s hand is on Kaidoh’s shoulder, pressing down on it because it helps make him feel better. Strange sounds are coming out of Momoshiro’s mouth, and he half acknowledges them, because he’s focused on Kaidoh’s strong and full lips sucking his face. He’s flying downhill again, he’s surfing those waves again, he’s twirling around in fucking pixie dust. He’s a damn fairy alright.  
  
Kaidoh pulls away. “You ... you’re awake,” he says completely out of breath, into Momoshiro’s ears.  
  
Momoshiro tilts his head back and pulls Kaidoh’s lips with his teeth and it causes the boy to groan and squeeze his eyes shut.  
  
“No shit,” he says in return and his mouth is on top of Kaidoh’s again.  
  
Momoshiro grunts and buckles his hips into Kaidoh’s, who briefly parts away from his lips to groan out loud. It’s sexy, it’s endearing, and Momoshiro sticks his tongue inside of Kaidoh’s open mouth, and he’s exploring and licking and twirling around Kaidoh’s tongue. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, it makes him shiver, and the rush of feelings are all gathering around his crotch area. Their legs begin to move on their own, and they’re rubbing against each other, pressing down on each other, scratching, sucking, licking, and Kaidoh bites down on Momoshiro’s lips. He yelps out loud, but then decides that felt pretty damn good, and bites Kaidoh’s lip in return.  
  
“Fshhuuuu,” hisses Kaidoh. Momoshiro doesn’t know whether it’s from pain or from pleasure, or perhaps both, but he doesn’t care, because it sounds like music in his ears and he wishes Kaidoh would do it again.  
  
So he nips the nape of the viper’s neck and hopes he’ll hiss again. Kaidoh’s hand scratches his chest, leaving trails of red marks, and he hisses out loud, and Momoshiro’s feels frogs leaping out of his stomach. He loves how he’s the one spreading the magic around now, it’s not just him that feels like this, because Kaidoh is writhing and squirming beneath him as Momoshiro traps him on the futon.  
  
They’re back to kissing each other again, hungry, angrily, sucking and licking and moaning into each other’s mouths. Kaidoh’s arms are on Momoshiro’s back, and his hands in his hair, pulling it, yanking it – and it makes his stomach do flips. Momoshiro returns the favour as his tongue swipes across Kaidoh’s lips, he yanks on his hair, so that Kaidoh’s face is pulled up, giving him a perfect chance to suck on his neck. And Kaidoh is writhing again and letting out small hisses like a snake. Momoshiro is smiling against his neck, he’s on a rush, he’s high on Kaidoh’s drug, and he keeps wanting more and more. He sinks his teeth into Kaidoh’s neck.  
  
And then one yank of his hair went wrong, causing Momoshiro to fling backwards in pain, and he hits his head against the wardrobe behind him. His vision darkens a bit, then he shakes his head and rubs the throbbing spot.  
  
“Why’d you do that for, idiot,” he growls at Kaidoh, who is lying on the futon still.  
  
Kaidoh raises his body, and he looks so disheveled, so molested, his cheeks are red – in fact his entire face is red, including his ears, and his lips are moist and partly open. Just seeing Kaidoh like this makes Momoshiro’s stomach twist and turn and he’s bedazzled with sunshine again.  
  
Kaidoh rubs the side of his neck. “You were the one that bit me, fshuuuu.”  
  
Momoshiro shrugs, the rush still flowing through his blood, the sunshine still filling him up. “So, you liked it.”  
  
“Fshuuu, I did not!”  
  
Momoshiro stands on his knees, so that his chest is in Kaidoh’s face. He brings his hands up to the viper’s face, and cups his cheeks, tilting them so that he looks him in the eye.  
  
“Next time, just fucking wake me up already.”


End file.
